Fall and Rise of A Hero
by Jas- El
Summary: Takes place between the end of S10 and the future of we saw in Homecoming. Doomsday is back and has killed Superman, now tree men have turned  up claiming to be the Man of Steel. Who is telling the Truth? Or can it be the real Superman is still alive?


Fall of a Hero

The day had started just like any other day, quiet. Not in the since that nothing was happening, but in the way that a major city like Metropolis could be quiet. There hadn't been anything major to happen all night or that morning, the news had been slightly slow other than Lois' story on the corruption of Metropolis' mayor. The quietness should have been what tipped him off to the horrors that were about to be unleashed on his city.

Clark sighed as he looked around his and Lois' office, they had just been given it that month and he still wasn't quite used to it yet. And while he it allowed him the space to be himself and enjoy the quite, he missed the excitement that the bullpen offered.

He looked up and smiled when he heard the door open and saw Lois barking out at Cat to stay out of her business. She turned and closed the door, the glare in her eyes softening as she eyed her husband. "You're looking awfully happy today." She noted as she placed her jacket on the rack by the door and made her way to her desk.

"I actually got to spend some time with my wife last night. Do I need another reason to look happy?" Clark asked quirking a brow in her direction.

Lois shook her head. "Not really, just pointing it out. Good answer though Smallville." Lois said with a smirk.

And then, without any warning all hell broke loose. All of the power in the Planet and all of Metropolis shut off. Lois and Clark eyed each other, both knowing that their time together was about to be cut short. This was soon confirmed as someone ran down the hall yelling that a monster had just emerged and destroyed Metropolis' power grid.

Turning to make sure that the door was still closed Clark changed into his Super suit rushed out the window and flew in the direction that he could see Cars flying through the air. Using his enhanced vision Superman stopped short as he eyed his enemy. "Doomsday." He said quietly.

Shaking himself out of his stupor he caught a car as it flew past him and hurled it back towards the monster. The attack only stunned the monster for a moment allowing Superman the second that he needed to attack the beast before it could react. He hit the pavement next to the beast creating a shock wave that sent people to their feet and caused the glass from neighboring buildings and vehicles to break.

However Doomsday seemed unfazed as it turned its bony red face towards him and drew back a fist, aiming it right at superman's chest. Superman caught the attack at the last second creating another shockwave and causing him to dig his feet into the street creating two two feet ditches into the street. With his other hand Doomsday connected with Superman's face and sent him crashing into a number buildings before he finally came to a stop in a sandwich shop.

Superman went to stand but his legs gave out underneath of him and he went back down. He tried to stand once more but found a pair of green hands on his shoulder. He looked up to see the face of the Martian Manhunter looking down at him concerned. "Rest Kal-El. We shall take over for you."

"Damn ugly thing doesn't know what its up against." Guy Gardner said with a smirk as he flexed his hand with the ring on it.

"Sir, that is the beast…" "I know Skeets." Booster gold said as he looked towards his robotic companion and then Superman.

Ice said nothing, but Superman could see the fear and determination in her eyes from the reflection in the broken glass.

Then suddenly, all knowing that he was okay, the four were gone and engaging the beast while Superman attempted to regain his breath. He didn't get long to rest however as he watched Guy and the Manhunter get tossed into a burning building and Ice have Ice's arm be broken. Booster was punched so hard in the gut that he went down instantly.

With a groan Superman stood and rushed back into the fight, kicking the monster a good ten blocks away from his teammates. He was about to rush into the building to pull J'onn and Guy out when he noticed a group of people had already done so. that already done he reengaged Doomsday. The monster was ready for him this time as he grabbed Superman by the throat and began to pound him into the pavement so hard that he was sent into the metro below the cities streets.

Doomsday then jumped down after him and would have began another assault on him had the sound of an oncoming train not gained his attention. He began to charge the train, but at the last second Superman stopped him, grabbing him around the waist and rocketing the both of them back up onto the streets once again.

Superman went down on a knee and when he coughed a glob of blood came up and fell onto the street, followed by another. Shaking his head he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that Doomsday was making his way to a group of people that had begun to throw debris at him. Growling the monster began to charge, but was once again stopped as Superman grabbed his wrist and turned him around, punching him in the jaw and flying into the air.

"Superman, are okay?" a voice asked from behind him.

Eyes widening Superman turned "Lois, what are you doing here? You have to get to safety."

Lois shook her head, "Not as long as you're out here I wont."

Clark was about to respond when he heard another growl and turned back around. The thing was now looking at both him and Lois. It wanted to hurt them both. That was where he drew the line in the sand. His eyes glowing red Clark launched himself at the monster and bringing both of his hands together brought them down with all the force he possessed on the creatures head. Doomsday retaliated with a knee to the gut that caused the bony protrusion to enter flesh.

Backing off a of feet Superman planted his feet in the ground and then pushing off rocketed back towards Doomsday. Their two fists connected with each others faces causing a third and final shockwave to go through the city.

Like weary boxers who have gone the distance, the combatants collide in one last, explosive effort. In the years to come a few witnesses will tell of the power of these final punches… that they could literally feel the shockwaves. Others will remember the enormous crater that resulted from the sheer force of the blows. But most will remember this sad day- as the day the proudest, most noble man they ever knew- finally fell. For those who loved him- one would call him husband- one who would call him friend- or those who would call him son- this is the darkest day they could ever imagine. They raised him to be a hero… to know the value of sacrifice. To know the value of life. And for those who served with Superman in the protection of all life- comes the shock of failure. The weight of being to late to help. But it will.

Running to his side Lois collapsed and cradled his head against her self. "Superman, come one open your eyes."

Superman did, if only partially. "Lois? Is he… is he down. I-is… is it o-over?"

Lois nodded tears in her eyes, as the heroes that had come to Superman's aid crowded around the crater that he and Doomsday had created. "G-good. That's good. Lois I love yo…" Supermna said quietly as he attempted to raise his arm but it fell with a thud and he eyes slid shut one final time. Crying out in anguish Lois pulled him to herself.

For a city to live, a man his life and more. But it's too late. For this is the day a Superman died.

Space, the Watchtower.

She had heard it from Oliver, Arthur, Bart, J'onn had telepathically told her the moment it happened. It was all over the news. But she wasn't going believe them until she heard it from him! She wouldn't listen to anyone until he said it was true. She could see his ears in front of the Watchtowers console, the image of the torn cape on the screen with the bulletin at the bottom of the screen read "Superman dead, Nation mourns."

"Bruce, is it true." The Batman, Bruce Wayne did not respond. "Bruce! I'm talking to you!" her anger got the better of her but this was a serious situation at the moment and she wasn't going to take his silent treatment this time. She needed answers.

"We need to build the league stronger next time." Was all he said. In the all the madness she had forgotten how bad he is with death.

"Bruce please…!" and then she see's it as she gets closer to him. For once Bruce Wayne isn't in denial. She can see his shoulders shaking. It's true. "Hera…" She exclaims quietly as a single tear escapes her eyes. .

"He's not gone… he's not." Bruce quietly says as she envelopes his shaking form from behind.

"He can't be." Bruce says quietly one last time.


End file.
